The Power of Friendship
by PrincessAikiraKuroki01
Summary: Two girls become friends named Azika Ichiyanagi and Mily Lovelan who stills be each other whenever they die. They promise to each other to be each other and share anything, and they need to face many challenge int heir life. Azika became the youngest Vice President of the Neo Domino City. While, Mily was now living with Yusei and his friends in the Satelite Island.


An announcer introduces the King of Duel Runners to an excited crowd to which Jack Atlas then rides out onto the track, announcing his arrival to his fans. In the meantime, Yusei rides through the deserted and destroyed ruins of a subway. Throughout New Domino City, the MC is announcing Jack's current Duel through various means to anxious audiences. Back at the track, both Jack and Hunter Pacebegin the Duel by activating their "Speed World" Field Spell Cards, turning the stadium a bright lilac color upon activation, amazing the audience in the process. The MC explains the rules of Turbo Duels to the audience, informing them that due to "Speed World" being active, ordinary Spell Cards cannot be activated and that Duelists must rely on their Speed Counters. The Duel then begins with the MC announcing that Hunter takes the first move. As time passes, Hunter is shown to have an advantage with "Skull Flame". However Jack makes a quick comeback, easily Synchro Summoning his "Red Dragon Archfiend" and attacking "Skull Flame", winning Jack the Duel. In the meantime, Yusei's Duel Runners engine has failed, causing it to break down. The MC announces Jack's victory to the audience, stating how he is still undefeated. Yusei then looks up through a crevasse in the road above at the moon. Yusei pushes his Duel Runner back to his hideout to see his friends Nervin, Blitz, Mily and Tank are watching an interview with Jack after his current Duel on Yusei's television. The MC questions Jack on an instance in the duel where he struggled against Hunter's Trap Cards. In response, Jack snatches the microphone off of him and replies that if he went full-throttle at the beginning and defeated Hunter easily, the Duel would not have been entertaining for his audience, which received positive feedback from his fans who cheered. As his friends are fixated with the interview, Yusei revs his Duel Runner's engine, causing them to quickly turn the television off and talk to him, while Mily was fixing her duel runner and Rally runs down to the hideout and asks Mily, "Hey! Mily by the way do you see Yusei?" Mily says, "Uh..Yeah, he's fixing his duel runner over there. Rally leaves and Mily followed, Yusei's friends inform him about Jack's Duel and how easily he toyed with Hunter. Yusei responds by saying he must have been a weak Duelist. They then question Yusei about his previous Duel Runner which Jack stole three years prior. Their conversation is swiftly interrupted by Rally, asking his friends for Yusei's whereabouts. He then runs to Yusei and hands him a brand new Duel Runner chip. Mily questions Rally, "A chip? Now where did you get this." Rally answered, "Oh..I just happen to pick it up. Mily thinks,"I have a bad feeling about this Hey! Yusei don't-" Yusei then programs the new chip into his Duel Runner and tests it out. Mily asks, "Are you sure about this?" Yusei nods to Mily. Sector Security appears above the hideout, telling Rally to come out as he stole the chip. They also explain that his marker allows them to track him where ever he goes. And Mily glared at Rally and punched him, but Yusei quickly intervenes, using hismarker jammer to prevent Security from tracking Rally so they can escape whilst he draws them away on his Duel Runner. Mily asks, "Hey! Where are you going?" and Yusei said to Mily, "To clear Rally's record.". As Yusei exits, he is quickly followed by several Security vehicles. Whilst driving, Yusei is amazed by the speed output of his Duel Runner thanks to the new chip. He leads the Security officers to a desolate tunnel entrance. One officer, Tetsu Trudgesteps out of his car and questions Yusei on who he is and where he got his Duel Runner from, to which Yusei proposes a Duel. But a girl riding on her duel runner, and Tetsu said, "Ms. Azika Ichiyanagi you're here." Yusei looked at Azika and Azika asks, "Can you clear Rally's record?", but Tetsu disagree and Azika said, "Do as I say I'll bring the microchip back if you clear the record." Tetsu said, "Ok Ms. Azika" and he leaves. Azika sigh and went to Yusei and Yusei said, "Thanks Azika you're look great and beautiful now." Azika blush and said, "Shut up!" and she went to Yusei's duel runner and get the microchip and said, "Sorry, but I need to bring this back, but don't worry." and she put something on Yusei's duel runner and said, "Ok I'll give you another microchip and I hope it can help you." Yusei and Azika enters a desolate road overlooking a bright New Domino City in the distance. He gets off of his Duel Runner and stares at the city before saying "I'm coming for you Jack"and Azika look at Yusei then stare at the sky.


End file.
